halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chance
Chance is a recurring figure and eventual icon at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Chance first appeared in Jack's Carnival of Carnage, a live show that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage in 2007. Three years later, during 2010's Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, she appeared in the scarezone Fear Revealed along with Jack, as well as showing up in the haunted house titled Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. In 2014, she was briefly mentioned by Jack at Jack's Nightmare Circus during Halloween Horror Nights 4 in Singapore. During Halloween Horror Nights 25, Jack and Chance came back to celebrate the kill in their new show The Carnage Returns. Halloween Horror Nights 26 gave Chance a redesign that includes diamond-shaped scars, multicolored hair, a corset, and golden eyes (though this is left ambiguous if she has any supernatural connections as of late). On June 9th, 2016 it was revealed by Universal Studios that, Chance would be the icon for Halloween Horror Nights 26. That year she had her own house: Lunatic's Playground 3D: You Won't Stand a Chance, and her own scarezone: A Chance In Hell. Personality Chance is the right-hand woman of Jack the Clown and helped him torture people during the stage shows, though it was revealed during her icon year through promotional material that she seems to resent playing second fiddle to Jack. She is in many elements similar to the DC Comics villain Harley Quinn, including her voice, personality, and appearance. Chance is shown to be quite happy-go-lucky, even manic at times, and most often has a childlike front of false innocence and speaks in a squeaky voice. She is excitable and is almost always grinning maniacally or smirking. She enjoys telling jokes and puns, even when no one else is laughing. Chance, however, is prone to fits of intense rage, and can turn on a dime from bubbly chatter to furious screaming and back again. She, in many ways, fits the giggly asylum patient/clown archetype. Like many Halloween Horror Nights icons, Chance has quite the taste for blood, and is shown gleefully carrying out a variety of grotesque murders. Chance is also skilled in knife throwing, as we see in The Carnage Returns, though she states that she is "not a trained professional." She also seems to enjoy riling people up and watching them scream and squirm, which is particularly seen in The Carnage Returns when she taunts her and Jack's victims, particularly Amanda. She also appears to enjoy being worshiped, and Jack's Maniacs seem to fawn over her. Quotes''' "Here comes the clown man..." (The Carnival of Carnage) "Now he's just like all the other men in my life-- dead!" (The Carnival of Carnage) "Ooh Dr P., that ain't my funny bone!" (The Carnival of Carnage) "My name is Chance and it's so knife to meet you!" (The Carnage Returns) "Okay, puddin'... What should I put my hands on then?" (The Carnage Returns) ''"Our troll seems to have lost his '''head!!"'' (The Carnage Returns) "What's so funny about a knife? Nothing!" (The Carnage Returns) "You don't get to talk, bitch!" (The Carnage Returns) "Ladies and Gentlemen! Without further ado, we now present to you La Grand Sier- ahhh, screw it. The Big-Ass Saw!" -(The Carnage Returns) "I'm not gonna bite ya unless you want me to. I have a feeling some of you freaks might like that." (The Last Laugh social media event) "Lock me away. It's all just a show. I'll make you pay and won't let you go. While Jack's away, it's my turn to dance, my turn to play......you won't stand a chance." (Halloween Horror Nights 26 icon reveal) ”Everyone‘s entitled to one good scare! And another, and another, and another....” (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "Take a Chance, I dare you." (Halloween Horror Nights 26) ”Blood, carnage, and the American dream....” (Halloween Horror Nights 26 American Horror Story house reveal) ”Stitching human skin into a mask is a lot harder than you think! I never know which thread to use.” (Halloween Horror Nights 26 Texas Chainsaw Massacre house reveal) ”It’s just like the doctor said. It’s nerves that’s all! Just take your pills and you’ll be fine! Really! Okay!” (Halloween Horror Nights 26 Exorcist house reveal) "Run all you want i'll still find you." (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "You won't stand a Chance..." (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "Do you think I'm Pretty?" (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "Jack's away and Chance has gone bye bye!" (Halloween Horror Nights 26 opening night) "I am NOT here because he left me. I’m here because I wanna break everything and everyone. I‘m here because I want to know how people work by ripping them apart. I'm here to spread fear, and screams, and pain. I'm here to hurt you, and you, and you. I'm here to hurt everyone. So welcome to the show!" (Halloween Horror Nights 26 opening night) ”Well, the show must go on!” (Lunatics Playground: You Won‘t Stand a Chance) ”It’s showtime!” (Lunatics Playground: You Won‘t Stand a Chance) "Oh! I almost forgot. You're all probably wondering where the clown is. Don't you worry your pretty little head about Jack. He's tuck safely away, IN MY BOX! I'LL TELL HIM YOU SAID HI!!" ''("We Didn't Stand A Chance At Halloween Horror Nights Social Media Meet Up" TimTracker Youtube Video) Pictures Chance 3.jpg Chance 2.jpg HHN 26 Chance.jpg|FanFest Orlando HHNCRYPT Chance Pic.jpg|Image from HHNCRYPT. Png.png|Picture created by Decipherthemind. Chance Returns.png|Chance in The Carnage Returns Chance with Hostage.png Wheel 1.png Wheel 2.png Lunatic's Playground.jpg|Chance in Lunatic's Playground Chance and Regan.png Chance 1 (HHN 26).png Chance 2 (HHN 26).png Chance 3 (HHN 26).png Trivia * Chance became a member of the Legions of Horror on the ''Horror Unearthed game for Halloween Horror Nights 22, specifically a Morphan, along with Jack, Cindy, H.R. Bloodengutz, and the Treaks and Foons. Category:HHNOrlando Sub Icons Category:Original characters Category:Icons Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Clowns Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters Category:Female Clowns